


Día y Noche

by dan_mellark



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [6]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, RubegettaMonth2020, rubegettamonth - día 6, rubegettamonth20, ying y yang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark
Summary: El Día y la Noche están enamorados.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995481
Kudos: 9
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	Día y Noche

El Día y la Noche están enamorados.

Ambos nacieron al mismo tiempo, siendo uno el complemento del otro.

En principio, no se llevaban bien, no se soportaban. A la Noche, le molestaba la luz que desprendía el Día; y el Día aborrecía la oscuridad que poco a poco lo envolvía al pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, en secreto, ambos sentía envidia por el otro. 

Pasado el tiempo, poco a poco, fueron aceptándose. Después de todo, no sabían cuándo terminaría aquello, o incluso, si terminaría.

A Rubius, la Noche, le encantaba admirar los resplandecientes rayos del Día. A Vegetta, el Día, amaba observar las estrellas que aparecían durante la noche. 

Siempre iban persiguiéndose, cual chiquillos jugando en un jardín. El Día, a cada paso que daba, le iba concediendo lugar a la Noche, y la Noche daba lugar al Día. Era una danza donde el movimiento de uno, motivaba al del otro. 

Rubius vive de noche, Vegetta de día. A Rubius le gusta ver a los humanos divertirse; a Vegetta, que las personas se esfuercen en sus metas. Son tan distintos y contrarios, que se complementan. 

Nunca los podrás ver completamente separados. Se necesitan mutuamente. Se quieren el uno al otro y aman ver al otro feliz. 

Vegetta le regala arcoíris. Rubius le regala lluvias de meteoritos.

Día y Noche están enamorados.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo cortito, pero que resume bien lo del ying y yang.
> 
> No puedo creer que esta idea me llegara, porque justo este día se me complicaba, pero me encanta; y amé que justo el miércoles, muchos comenzaron a comparar a Veg y Rub con el día y la noche. Fue una bonita coincidencia. 
> 
> En fin, como siempre, gracias por leer.


End file.
